Fireflies
by InfinityLovexox
Summary: Mako and Asami are dating, and Mako and Korra both have feelings for each other. They don't want to hurt anyone in the process of them getting together, but we all know that's not possible. Read more to find out how this love story ends up.
1. Chapter 1 - Jealousy

**Hey guys! It feels so good to be writing again! I've gone through a lot recently, but I'm feeling so much better and I kinda missed writing. I made a new story because what happened on my other one was a not so fun experience. But I'll try my best to write a chapter every day.**

**-Casey**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Jealousy_

I was training on Air Temple Island, like Tenzin told me to. But I couldn't focus when I heard Meelo and Ikki running around screaming like little kids. I sighed out of frustration and went to my room to shower. I undressed and got in the shower, feeling the cold water hit against me. I washed my hair and dried it when I was out of the shower when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"I'm in the bathroom! Feel free to come in and sit down." I said, thinking it was Tenzin or Pema coming to talk to me. I got dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom only to see Mako sitting on my bed. I paused for a second, then walked over to my dresser while brushing out my hair.

"Hey Korra. I hope it's fine that I'm here." Mako said, standing up and walking over to me.

"It's fine. What do you need?" I said while I looked at him in the mirror as he came up behind me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with Asami, Bolin and me tonight. Only if you want to." He said, smiling and his amber eyes dancing.

"Uhm, sure. Where are we going?" I said yanking the brush through my hair to get the tangles out.

"Just to Narook's for some water tribe food. Want me to help brush out your hair?" He said as he watched me struggle to brush my hair.

I surrendered and handed the brush to Mako, letting out a sigh as he started to brush out my hair.

"I feel like a child!" I said with laughter as he continued to brush out my hair.

"Well, little Korra, stop moving or it'll make your hair more tangled." Mako said as he grabbed my shoulder to hold me still. He brushed through my hair until it was all untangled. "Here you go." He said as he handed my brush back to me. I pulled my hair back and put it up in it's usual ponytail.

"Thanks." I said to Mako, putting the brush down and turning to face him.

"No problem. We're leaving soon so I'll meet you at the docks." He said as he left the room in a hurry.

I followed him out of my room, shutting the door behind me and walked to the docks. I looked around to see if Mako was anywhere, and of course, he was with Asami, already at the docks. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. Mako made it clear that he didn't like me that way, but I couldn't help getting jealous. I started walking faster to get to the docks and go to Narook's. At least Bolin would keep my company.

"Hey Korra! You ready to go?" Asami asked me, smiling.

I nodded and walked onto the boat that had just arrived as I got here. I sat down at the bow of the boat, looking at Republic City.

"Hey, Korra." Bolin said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey." I said, turning my head to see him. Bolin's hand reached over to mine and entwined his fingers between mine. I smiled at Bolin then turned back to look at the city as we got closer to it.

After a few minutes of staring at the city, I looked at Mako and Asami. Mako was staring at me and Bolin holding hands while Asami whispered something in Mako's ear while pointing at me and Bolin. I let go of Bolin's hand, standing up and walking over to Asami and Mako.

"Something you wanted to say to me, Asami?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh! Nope. Nothing at all." She said, her jade eyes getting wider.

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Bolin, sitting down again and crossing my arms.

"What was that all about?" Bolin asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled as the boat pulled up to the dock. I stood up and stomped my way off the boat and walked by myself to Narook's. I was ahead of the group when I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Korra! Wait up!" I heard Mako say behind me. I stopped where I was and turned around to face Mako. I crossed my arms while I waited for Mako to come up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head so I could see Asami and Bolin walking.

"What was all that about?" Mako asked me.

"None of your business." I replied angrily.

"Come on Korra, you can tell me." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Leave me alone." I said, shaking his hand off my shoulder. I turned around and continued walking to Narook's.

"Korra, wait a second." Mako said, grabbing my arm and holding me back.

"Let go of me Mako!" I shouted. I immediately regretted shouting because I could feel the eyes of the people on the street staring at me. I could feel the tears welling up inside me. I pulled away from Mako and ran at full speed ahead, heading to Republic City Park.

I sat down at the pond and looked at the fish swimming around, wiping away the tears that rolled down my face. I waterbent some of the water to distract myself from what had just happened. Hours passed, people walked by and looked at me, but I didn't say a word. I was focusing on the water I was bending. The sun was setting when I heard someone walk up behind me.

"There you are, Korra. I've been looking for you for hours." Mako said behind me.

"Go away." I said, keeping my head down and focusing on the water.

"Talk to me, Korra. Please." He pleaded.

I shook my head, dropped the water, and turned to face Mako.

"Why should I? Go back to Asami." I said, tears falling down my cheeks again.

Mako reached his hand up and wiped the tears off of my face. I pulled away and shook my head.

"Korra.. Don't do this..." Mako whispered, leaning his head closer and closer. He pulled my head up by my chin and kissed me ever so softly.

I wrapped my arms around Mako's neck as he wrapped his around me waist. I kissed him back until I heard an angry Asami shout.

"What are you doing Mako?!" She screeched.

Mako pulled back and I took off for Air Temple Island. As I was running away I heard Mako and Asami shouting at each other. _This is all my fault!_ I told myself as I ran.

I got to the docks before the boat so I decided to waterbend my way there. I jumped in the water, propelling myself towards Air Temple Island. In the distance, I could hear Ikki and Meelo screaming and laughing.

I reached the beach and ran up into my room, getting changed into pajamas and got into bed. I laid in bed, trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't. There was too much on my mind so I got up, put my shoes on, and walked to the training area. I worked on firebending first, then earth, then water. I did this for hours without getting tired. I heard once again, footsteps behind me. This time I turned around, but it wasn't Mako behind me, it was Asami. I turned back around and continued to bend, but switching to fire again.

"Korra, we need to talk about Mako." She said, getting right to the point.

"There is nothing to talk about." I said as I shot a fireball at one of the targets.

"I'm being serious, Korra!" Asami said angrily.

I stopped bending and walked away from Asami, leaving her in the dark night and waking back to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes from my window. I covered my face with my hands as I moved out of the rays of the sun. I walked over to my dresser and changed into my everyday clothes and brushed out my hair, putting it up like usual.

I left my room and skipped breakfast, not caring that Tenzin would get mad at me. I had to talk to Mako so I went to the docks and got on the boat pulling up. Sitting down at the bow of the boat, I looked at Republic City. Specifically the Pro-Bending Arena. I had my eyes on it the entire trip there. The boat docked and flew off the boat, running with all my power to the Pro-Bending arena. I ran up the stairs, to the top, where I knocked on Mako's door and waited.

Mako opened the door, looking tired and was just in shorts and a white tank top. He looked so different when he was at home.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Oh.. Uhmm, yeah. Make yourself at home." Mako said, moving out of the door frame and letting me inside.

"I wanted to talk about what happened with you and me." I said, sitting down on the floor with my legs crossed.

"What about us?" He asked.

"You kissed me."

"Oh, you remember that?" Mako said, blushing.

"Yeah. I do." I said as Mako sat down next to me.

He leaned towards me and kissed me, the same way as he did the day before. I kissed him back too, wrapping my arms around him. All the thoughts about Asami left my mind, and for the first time, I could just relax.

* * *

**So, this is the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it and please review! It encourages me to write more (not that I need it anyways) Thanks guys! You're the best! Hopefully a new chapter tomorrow, but I can't promise. I might have to do something because it's my brothers birthday.**

**-Casey**


	2. Update 1

**Hey.. Sorry I haven't posted. I sprained a finger and it kinda hurts to type.. I'll try to have a chapter up this week in my finger gets better, but no promises.**


	3. Chapter 2 - It's you I want

**zHey guys. I'm writing again! Hopefully you like this chapter since I had so much fun writing it. Sorry I'm really late at posting. I have a sprained finger and it's hard to type.**

**-Casey**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - It's you I want._

I pulled back from Mako and looked into his amber eyes.

"But what about Asami.." I whispered.

"It's you I want." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

I wrapped my arms around Mako and just held him, nuzzling my head into his neck. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I heard the front door open, following with a gasp. I pulled away from Mako immediately and looked at who was there. Of course, it was Asami.

Mako stood up and walked over to Asami, attempting to say something to her, but she pushed him away.

"Get away from me." She snarled.

I stood up and walked over to Mako, staring at Asami.

"It's not what you think, Asami." I tried to explain, but she put her hand up and interrupted me.

"It's _exactly_ what I think. You're stealing my boyfriend." She said angrily.

I shook my head and walked out of the apartment, quickly going down the stairs and into the fresh air of Republic City. I walked around for a while, looking at the street shops and buying the occasional item until I reached the park. I saw toddlers running around and laughing. I walked over to the pond and sat down, where I began to bend water. It was a peaceful thing I could do and I did this for hours on end sometimes.

I heard someone say something behind me, so I turned around to see who it was. It was a young boy, dressed in sloppy clothes and had dirt on his face.

"Can I have something to eat? I'm really hungry.." The mysterious boy said.

"Here you go." I said, smiling and pulling some coins out of my pocket and handing them to the boy.

"Thank you." He said with a bright smile on his face as he turned and walked away.

I turned back around and looked at the water. It was calm and I could see my reflection. I always loved how it was so calm in Republic City, when I wasn't causing terror.

The sun was setting so I got up and started walking to the docks. All the street shops were putting their items away and getting ready to go home. It was quiet, with a breeze that sent chills down my spine. I made my way to the docks, waiting for the boat to show up to take me back to Air Temple Island.

The boat showed up and I got on, but the boat wasn't empty. Asami was on it and she was walking towards me.

"Korra! Let's sit down and talk for a second." She said, getting closer. But before she got close to me, I jumped off the edge and propelled myself through the water. The water was freezing but it was something I could deal with. _Being a water bender really comes in handy sometimes!_ I thought to myself.

I got to Air Temple Island, air drying myself and running off to my room, locking the door behind me. I sat down on my bed and thought about what I had just done until someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Bolin." The voice replied. What was Bolin doing here? I got up, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Come on in." I said, moving out of the way, allowing him to walk in. He walked in and I closed the door behind him.

"What's going on with you and Mako?" He asked me, sitting down on my bed.

"What do you mean?" I replied, looking at him.

"Don't play dumb Korra! I know there is something!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Bolin."

"You do, you're just not telling me. And after all I've done for you Korra! I even bought you Narook's noodles!" Bolin shouted at me.

"You don't need to shout." I said, looking at him in the eyes with seriousness.

"Fine! I'm leaving." He said, standing up and walking out my door, slamming it behind him.

I sighed and went to bed, falling asleep so easily from the tiring day.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now. I'm currently babysitting so I have to go! 3**


	4. Chapter 3 - Gasp

**Okay, don't kill me! Sorry that I've been gone for such a long time! I've been busy with school and I had some pretty bad technical difficulties. My laptop wasn't even starting up, and when it did, I could use it for only a few minutes, so after a long time of struggling to uninstalled a huge amount of programs, I've finally completed the task and I can actually go on the internet! God, it feels amazing to be back.**

**-Casey :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Gasp_

I woke up and found Mako sitting on my floor. I thought I locked the door, but then I remembered that Bolin left and I fell asleep right after that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mako. He wasn't allowed in the girls dorm of Air Temple Island.

"I needed to talk to you, Korra." He said, standing up and walking towards me.

I smiled and scooted over, allowing him to sit down on the bed next to me. He sat down and the bed sagged in his direction. He was a lot heavier than me. "What about?" I asked.

"Bolin. He's been going crazy about you. I think you need to tell him about us." Mako said, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Me? Why can't you do it? He _is_ your brother."

"Korra, please. He'll hate me if I tell him." Mako pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him later."

"Thank you so much Korra!" He said, planting a kiss on my lips then standing up and leaving the room.

_What was Bolin going to say? Will he be mad at me? I would die if I hurt him._ I thought to myself. Questions were going through my head like crazy. I had to tell him now before I got too side-tracked from my air bending training.

I walked around the island, hoping to run into Bolin quickly to get this over with. I checked everywhere on the island, but he didn't seem to be anywhere. The last place I thought to look was the kitchen. _Of course he would be there! Pema makes the best food here and Bolin loves food._ I ran to the kitchen as quick as I could.

I walked in the doors and there he was, stuffing his face with the freshly made food.

"Bolin!" I said, running towards him.

"Oh hey, Korra. What's up?" He said, swallowing his food before he talked. _Wow, Pema taught him good. He actually has manors now._

"I need to talk to you, like now. Can we take a walk?" I said nervously.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Korra." Bolin said quietly.

I sighed and sat down next to Bolin. "Fine, I'll sit here and talk to you." I said as Bolin continued his noodles.

"What do you have to say, Korra?" Bolin asked me.

"Mako and I are a thing. We just didn't want to hurt you, so we kept it a secret from you." I said, looking down.

"You should have just told me! I don't hate you or Mako at all." Bolin said, smiling at me.

"You're... You're not?" I said, looking up at Bolin. His green eyes were dancing.

"Not at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some more noodles to devour!"

I laughed and stood up, saying my goodbyes to him and walking towards the dock. I had to go see Mako and tell him that Bolin was fine with us. The docks were empty and I could see the boat coming towards the island. I saw people on it, thinking it was the everyday crew, but as it got closer, I realized that it wasn't a crew member, it was Mako.

I smiled as I saw his amber eyes get closer to me. The boat docked and he stepped off. I took two steps forward and I was in his arms. He ran his fingers through my hair, then putting his hand on my left cheek. My body zapped to life by his touch. I stood on my toes to kiss him. Our lips touched. His lips were so soft.

I pulled away slightly. "Bolin says he's fine with us being together." I whispered against his lips.

"Good, because I've been waiting to do this all day." He said as he pulled me into another kiss, this time it was more insistent.

"Tenzin will have a fit if he sees us, Mako." I said, pulling away.

"Then let's go somewhere he can't." Mako said, his voice a sexy grind. He took my hand and led me towards my room.

He opened the door to my room and led me to my bed, sitting me down. A thought ran through my head. "Mako, we're not going to do _it_ are we?"

He shrugged and sat down next to me, putting his hands on my waist and kissing me deeply. He pushed me down on the bed so I was flat on my back.

I was so into him kissing me that I didn't hear the knock on the door, but I did hear the gasp that followed. I looked at the door, it was open and the person who knocked was standing right there, in the doorway, their mouth wide. _No! No! No! It couldn't be! What was he doing here?_

* * *

**Okay guys, that's enough for now. It's time for me to update another story too.**

**Review please!**


End file.
